


incertitude

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: maladjusted [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Abuse Mention, Past Rape/Non-con, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: dave strider didn’t always love the best life before the foster home, and no one understands.no one gets it.





	incertitude

dave looked over every inch, checking the floorboards. learning how to get around without making a sound.  
when dirk caught him the first time, he stared for a few seconds before stuttering something about going to bed, before absconding.  
the next time, hal caught him. and dave said nothing as he absconded, managing to avoid making a single fucking sound.  
if d were to catch him, they'd be found later just talking quietly while dave drank apple juice and d drank coffee.  
but with dirk and hal and basically anyone else, the albino was gone in seconds, before anyone could get a word in.  
he doesn't trust them like he trusts d, rosa, and roxy. 

one night, dave finds rosa’s drinks, steals one away. when rosa finds him later, he’s curled into a ball and clutching it to his chest.  
and he spills like an open can of beans.  
about his bro, the puppets, everything. why he’s so cautious around dirk and hal.  
in a jumble of hiccuped words, and she gently took the bottle from him as he talked and talked.  
how his bro brought “friends” over sometimes, how they smoked and drank things that smelled like death.  
and how they'd take off dave’s clothes, push him on the futon and do things to him he didn’t understand or want. 

she held dave close, gently rubbing his back and murmuring into his nearly white hair as he dissolves into tears.  
rosa carries him to the living room, where d is sitting on the couch and editing the script for his next movie.  
she gently set dave on the couch beside dane, who looked away from the papers at the smell of alcohol.  
“rosa, i’m kinda—“  
“he found my alcohol. also known as, he's drunk.” he glances at dave, who shrunk in on himself instantly.  
“we should talk about what he told me.”  
“he’s fifteen, why is he next to me?”  
“where else would i put him? he drank the whole damn bottle.”  
“rosa, are you insane? he could get alcohol poisoning!”  
“no, really? i didn't think so.”  
dave ends up in the bathroom half the night, and then in bed with d, cradled like a goddamn child because he refuses to let d leave him alone in the room.


End file.
